A Dangerous Decision
by scandalouslesbians
Summary: A decision to make a date with a guy, she didn't think twice about, turns into a horrible one. Will Arizona be there for her when she needs her most? Spoilers for 11x18. Rated T for now, but is subject to change in later chapters. Calzona is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I've been gone for a long while, but I'm starting to get my Calzona muse back and this plot line seemed to appeal to me, the more I thought about it so I'm going to give it a try. I know I stopped updating my other fics, but I might get back to them if anyone is still interested in reading any more from them, just let me know. I hope you like this! **

Ever since Callie had left Arizona, she has been searching for a part of herself that she wasn't sure was there anymore. She hadn't felt the confidence she had needed to be with Arizona anymore so she decided it was best to leave for both of them.

It was a hard decision but there was a feeling of insecurity she felt within herself. The dating she had went on was to make her remember that she was good enough to be taken out on a date again.

What she had realized that she was good enough, her confidence came back and she realized that dating wasn't what she wanted. She realized that she was better than those who she went out to dinner with, and realized what she wanted wasn't in any of those dates.

What she wanted was Arizona, but there was a part of her that needed to stay away because she was afraid of all the pain it would bring her to be with the blonde again.

Once she thought about, she decided she couldn't allow the blonde to destroy that part of herself. Callie deserved to be happy and so did the blonde, the only way she saw possible for both of them being happy was for them to remain apart.

Ever since her date with Dan, Callie had got a sense of what she deserved and she knew it was much more than him. It was more than having to listen to someone talk about themselves the entire date without any consideration about asking about her, just once.

It was one thing she missed about Arizona, she had cared about her more than she knew anyone to up until the year after the plane crash.

When they were separated and she was crying in the bathroom at the court house, the blonde still had wanted to make her feel better, and she did.

Every day since the day she met Arizona, she had cared about her, despite the cheating. They both had hurt each other in different ways but they both cared about each other and Sofia more than anything or anyone else.

Callie knew that there wouldn't be anyone else that could ever replace what she felt for her.

Dan was sweet in his own way, he made her feel wanted when he asked her out but it didn't go further than that until she had started receiving the text message from him.

He tried asking her out again through a text message which she had politely declined. It had happened a couple timed after but she didn't give it a thought.

A couple days later, she got a bouquet of roses sent to her. She smiled at the gesture as she read the note from who they were from.

_Dear Dr. Torres,_

_I miss seeing your face and hearing your voice, I hope you'll give me another chance to show you that I'm a lot better than you think. I'll let you do the talking this time, your pick too._

_\- Dan._

Callie felt the contradiction in the word second chances, she believed in second chances but she wasn't sure she wanted to give it to him or that he deserved it. If she would have felt something other than admired, maybe she would have considered it but she didn't as she dropped the note in the trash but brought the roses back to the attending's lounge and setting them down.

On her way there, she almost bumped into Arizona.

The blonde managed a smile, but she could tell it had become forced as she looked at the roses. Maybe this time Arizona was more than worried for her, there wasn't a chance she dated him before. It caused a smirk to appear on the Latina's lips.

As she was packing to go home, she left the roses there, deciding that it wouldn't be worth it to take them home, that held no meaning to her.

She brought her phone out and dialed Dan's number and waited for him to pick up. Surprisingly it only took two rings for him to answer.

"Hello?" His voice echoed into her ear as he waited for a response.

Callie tried to put together a response as gently as she could to him. She wanted to be respectful, he was one of the first people to ask her out in so many years, she felt the need to be a little grateful to him.

"Dan, the roses were beautiful, but I don't think a second date is a good idea. I realized that I'm not ready to date yet, I still have feeling for my ex, so I can't do that to you." She spoke softly, it was the truth and she couldn't help using it as the reason why, she had more reasons but that was the largest one.

"Oh.." She could sense the hurt in his tone through the phone, but she waited for him to continue. "I understand, well he's a lucky guy."

"Dan it's not –" The Latina could only shake her head, she didn't want to elaborate. "I'm sorry, but there's plenty of women for you to save who would be grateful for you."

"Yeah well I'll let you get back to your ex." His tone was harsh in her ear before she heard the call end.

Her eyes shut, she didn't expect him to be such an ass about the rejection, it must have hurt his pride too much to swallow.

Shaking the thought off, she went to get Sofia at daycare and carried her into the car. Her little girl had fallen asleep before she got to her. She always felt slightly guilty for not being able to spend all the time she wanted with her, she would take a long vacation for her in a couple of months.

When they got home, Callie turned on the light to their home. It felt so empty now that it was just the two of them, it didn't feel right that they had bought a larger house just for the two of them.

Changing Sofia carefully without waking at her, she glanced over to the book Arizona would read her every night. A small smile appeared on her lips, she would always watch the interaction between the two. She never imagined that the blonde would love their daughter as much as she did but she could see it in her facial expression.

Shaking the memories off, Callie smiled softly as she tucked Sofia into her bed before turning on the small night light next to her and walking out of the bedroom, closing it softly behind her.

She heard a noise come from the living room, so she went to check it out for a moment. Not seeing anyone, she checked out the peephole of the front door and didn't see nothing.

Before she fully turned around, she saw the man, but was hit in the back of the head with a lamp nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so grateful for all your positive feedback, I'm glad you love this concept. I hope you like this chapter, I'll update as often as I can. :) Let me know if you like it or not :)**

As she regained the consciousness that she had lost, she could feel the blood draining from head and knew she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Her first idea was to call an ambulance but she decided that she needed someone to watch Sofia more than anything.

Her fingers dialed the number that she had dialed so many times before, she heard the person speak and she struggled for the words. "I need you to come over and take Sofia, something happened."

"What happened?" The woman on the other side of the line asked, there was something about how Calliope only called when she needed something that irritated her but it didn't stop her from grabbing her keys and purse. Her leg was already on because she had barely gotten off of her shift.

"Arizona, I'll explain later, just get over here now." Callie's voice repeated the irritation that the blonde had expressed at her.

"Fine." The blonde huffed as she spoke, "I'll be there in five." She hung up the phone and drove to their old house, which was now just Callie's.

Her concern had overcome her irritation because she knew that Callie would be the last person she would call unless it was something serious. She just wanted her to _need_ her, without a reason behind it.

Knocking on the door, she waited for a couple of seconds and there was no answer. She knocked again, and at first she thought Callie had gotten someone else to watch Sofia but then worry overtook her so she opened the front door and had a terrified expression on her face the second she spotted her ex-wife.

_Ex-wife. _She hated that's what she thought of Callie now, it was what they were to each other now.

It didn't cloud her judgment as she practically ran over to the floor to gently touch the Latina's face, there was a look of terror in her eyes as she saw how much blood there was.

"What happened?" There was no trace of irritation in her voice in that moment, only concern as a tear slipped down her cheek

"Don't cry." Her eyes were slowly slipping shut as she felt her head grow so much lighter. "I called an ambulance, take care of Sofia. I'll be okay." She promised the blonde, she always tried her best to keep those promises.

Blue eyes watched as the brown eyes that she loved so much slump and the woman's features relax. Her hand reached for the soft brown one as she shook her head, "You aren't leaving this earth, you can't leave."

A few seconds later, she heard sirens pulling up to the ambulance and the paramedics took her. She wanted to go with her but she knew that Sofia was the one who would need her, that she needed to be watched.

Sofia needed both of her moms, that thought was plagued the blonde's mind because she could not raise Sofia by herself.

The injury didn't look life threatening to her, Derek could save her if the injury was too severe. She hadn't really examined it because she was aware of how dangerous it could be to move her with any sort of head injury so she didn't.

Whatever was going on in Callie's life now, she needed to be let into it again, even though it was none of her business. She cared still and she knew it would never stop.

Her eyes closed as she locked the front door of what used to be her home, and went to go check on Sofia, who was still sound asleep.

She had a shift in the afternoon tomorrow so she didn't need to go to sleep in that moment. She wandered to the guest bedroom but it felt so alone and cold, so she wandered over to the room she used to share with Calliope.

The bed was perfectly made, the brunette hadn't even made the attempt of going to sleep before something had happened. It worried her, she looked around the room to see if there was anything out of the ordinary that she didn't recognize.

Her eyes fell to the three of them in the picture that they took when they thought they could solve all of their problems. She had to tear her eyes off of it because she knew that if she didn't she would allow herself to hope that things could go back to how they were.

She was exhausted from the shift that she had come off, so she laid on the bed and closed her eyes. The scent that was distinctly Callie laced her nostrils and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her features. Seeing Callie today was the closest she'd been to her in months and the circumstances that they were under weren't the ones she would have preferred.

She slipped into a deep sleep until her phone ringing pierced the silence around five in the morning.

"She's okay." The voice on the other side of the line spoke, and Arizona couldn't help the relief that had washed over her features. "You can see her, I think she would want Sofia here when she wakes up and she'd probably like to see you too."

"Meredith, I don't think I should be in that room with her." Arizona knew what these disastrous situations had done to them in the past, they had even brought them back together. Her feelings would spill out of her, and she couldn't ask her to get back together because something had happened and she realized that she didn't want to live her life without Callie next to her.

"The sedatives should wear off in under an hour so you may want to get Sofia ready now. Whatever you decide, she would want you there."

When the brunette woke up in the hospital bed, she felt a slight pain as her eyes started to focus on the bright room before her. "Mama!" The little girl came up to her and hugged her as soon as she noticed that her eyes were open. Callie gave her a weak hug back as she smiled at her before the little girl pulled away. "Mama is okay, sweetie."

Brown eyes finally absorbed the fact that there was another person in the room and her attention was brought to her. "Did she give you any trouble last night?"

Arizona only shook her head with a small smile, "No she slept through the night fine." _'I didn't.' _was something that she wanted to add, but didn't. She held back the urge to hug the woman because she knew that if she did, everything would spill from her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm going to need you to take Sofia for a couple of nights until everything is figured out." Callie said, starting to remember the nights of last night. She couldn't allow her daughter to be dragged into this mess.

"I thought they were going to let you go tonight?" Arizona asked, she heard that it was just a concussion from what Meredith had described.

"It's not that, it's just not safe there and I don't want anything to happen to Sofia." There was a hint of worry in her eyes but she tried to shield it from the woman before her.

"Calliope…" Her eyes met the woman's before her as she heard Sofia playing with the doll a little bit away from them. "Will you tell me what happened?"

A sigh escaped her lips, she knew the blonde wouldn't let it go, and she deserved to know since she had been there when she needed her. "Someone broke into the house last night, that's it." There was more to the story, but she wouldn't tell the woman before her what it was, she didn't want to admit that she made a mistake.

"Did you see who did it?" The blonde asked with concern traced in her voice, she wasn't sure what she could do to help.

"No." It was partially true, she had spelled the cheap cologne on him and had only made him out for less than a second. She could not identify him within that amount of time.

"If you don't feel safe there, you can come stay with me, I mean the couch isn't that comfortable but…" She stopped herself as she saw a terrified look in the brunette's eyes.

Looking behind her, Arizona saw the police chief that was there a few weeks ago and had assumed that she just wasn't ready to talk about what had happened.

"No, Arizona. I need you to take Sofia and keep her with you." She made herself as clear as she could, trying to allow the fear to surpass her.

"Okay." The blonde waited for a moment before she spoke, "Do you need me to tell him that you're not ready to talk yet?" She offered, she knew that she wouldn't be comfortable talking with that officer from the look on her face.

"No I just need you and Sofia to go home." There was terror in the brown eyes before she nodded her head, she needed Arizona to do this for her, and she needed them to be safe.

Arizona could see in her eyes that Callie was in no mood to argue, "If you need anything, just call." She nodded her head.

As the blonde left, she could see Dan coming into her hospital room, her fear was only increasing as he shut the door. He had seen the two people that she cared most about, if anything happened to her, it didn't bother but if anything happened to them, it would break her.

"Hello Dr. Torres, do you know who attacked you?" A smirk played on his lips, "You should lock your doors more often, so nothing happens to your daughter."

Her expression fell, he was threatening more than just her now and that wasn't something that she took lightly. "If you touch a hair on her –"

He took a step closer and shook her head, "It's too bad you don't have a man there to assure that nothing happens to her. You can always give me a second chance." He gave her a smile as disgust crossed her face, he was definitely not what she wanted. "Or I could always ask that pretty blonde out that was in here."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "I'll give you another chance." The words burned coming out of her mouth, but she knew she wouldn't let him do this to Arizona, she would do what she needed to protect them.


End file.
